Shooting Star
by thecosmicwind
Summary: They can't pinpoint the exact moment they fell in love with one another. It's taken eleven years to get to this point, but now that they are here, they aren't letting go. She's everything to him. She's his shooting star. Fluffy E/O set during season 11. Rated T.


**Hi everyone!**

 **I'm here with another one shot. Before I give a brief overview, I just have to say that whoever the 'Guest' reviewer is that keeps leaving little snide comments on my work (i.e. my last Petska oneshot and a couple chapters of my last EO fic), please feel free to contact me via PM or whatever; at least make an account so we can discuss. I'd like to know what your deal is. If you do not like my work, please refrain from reading. Whoever you are.**

 **ANYWAAAAAAY, here's a little one-shot for you guys. I don't know where this idea really came from. I was just watching the 'Spooked' episode earlier and this idea came to me. Set during season 11 obviously. You'll get the idea once you read on. Elliot and Olivia had to spend that night in the precinct doing paperwork, so here we go. It's just a cute little fluffy thing.**

 **Enjoy guys, and thank you for the support. xoxo**

* * *

 **Shooting Star**

"Do you need a lift home?"

She looked up at the FBI agent, a smug look on his face as he looked back at her with a raised eyebrow. She folded her arms over her chest and opened her mouth to answer when she was cut off by the sound of her partner's voice.

"Nah I'm good, thanks."

She glanced at him before looking back at the agent, who took the hint and walked away. She then looked back at her partner, who had a smirk on his lips as he watched the man walk away. She opened her mouth to say something to her partner, only to be interrupted by their captain, coming to tell them that the chief wanted their DD5's by eight in the morning. She rolled her eyes at the thought of staying all night, but at least she'd be with her favorite person - even though he was a pain in the ass.

"Hey, what was that?" she followed him as they made their way through the squad room to get to their desks.

"What was what?" He smirked. She grabbed hold of his arm, causing him to turn around so she could see that cocky 'Stabler smirk' and the amusement in his cobalt blue eyes.

"You know damn well what," she glanced around before leaning closer, a smirk on her lips; "Is Elliot Stabler jealous?"

"How can I be jealous when you're already mine?" He winked before sitting at his desk, his hand discreetly brushing down her side as he plopped down into the chair. Olivia rolled her eyes and shot him a glance before sitting at her desk across from him, her lips tugging upward in a small smile as she heard Elliot chuckling away to himself at his desk.

* * *

The two continued to work on their paperwork well into the night, though it seemed to be taking twice as long as they kept stopping and getting wrapped up in conversation about a variety of things. As much as they both hated doing paperwork, they did like when they were working on it together as it at least helped time go by and made it a little more bearable when they had to be in the precinct for all hours of the night.

It was just after two in the morning when Elliot tossed his pen down onto his desk before massaging his temples. He and Olivia were the only two in the squad room and still had quite a bit of paperwork to go, even though she seemed to be a little further on hers than he was in his. He sighed to himself as he glanced at the clock on the computer, before focusing his gaze on the woman sitting directly across from him. She was none the wiser; her gaze still on the computer screen as she typed away. The distraction allowed for his eyes to simply roam over her features, a soft smile on his lips as he watched her. The way the dim lights of the squad room highlighted her olive skin tone, the way her brown hair spilled over her shoulders and was delicately tucked behind her ear, her glistening brown eyes as she looked at the computer screen, the way she drew her bottom lip in between her teeth as she concentrated. She had taken off her black blouse, leaving her in just a grey tank top that contrasted perfectly against her olive skin tone and left her toned arms on display.

Elliot simply started at her, a soft smile on his lips as he thought back to how they got to such a point.

He and Olivia first became partners over a decade earlier; in 1998 to be exact. She was a rookie detective and he was a rank above her and had decided to take on the role of her mentor, though he soon learned that she didn't really need mentoring. He initially had been very worried about how she would deal with being in the unit, but she quickly proved that she could hold her own as behind that charming, bubbly exterior was a tough, street smart cop that was more than capable of taking care of herself. She fit in well with the team of course, but most importantly, she fit perfectly with Elliot.

He wasn't quite sure when he fell in love with her. Maybe he had always subconsciously been in love with her, but the feelings only came to the light about two years earlier, after he almost lost her. She had been in a car accident with his soon to be ex-wife Kathy, after she had volunteered to take Kathy to a doctor's appointment while he had been working. It was Olivia that had ultimately saved Kathy's life and the life of their baby son, whom she helped deliver whilst in the back of the ambulance. He remembered hugging her as tight as he could after he'd seen Kathy and their son. Being faced with the thought of losing Olivia was something he hated feeling, so when he was able to hold her in his arms for a bit, he never wanted to let go. She hugged him back, squeezing him as tight as possible. She had always been there for him, and that's what he adored the most.

It was also Olivia who was there for him when about six months ago, he showed up on her doorstep at ten at night, only after he had been home and found Kathy in bed with another man even with their toddler son was sleeping just across the hall in the nursery. After flying into a rage which ended with him punching the man in the face and screaming at Kathy, he chucked some things into a bag before hurrying out of the home. He sped back into the city and ended up at Olivia's apartment, and of course, she talked him down and helped the blinding anger to slowly disappear from his body. In the days and weeks that followed, he leaned on her for comfort, and that was when he knew that despite how upset he was with Kathy, he was partly thankful. He didn't need to be with her. He needed to be with Olivia.

And now here they were. They had been dating in secret for a couple months now. Their captain didn't know - well as far as they anyway - and they were sure that Munch and Fin were none the wiser as well. Elliot had to admit that in the two short months of being together, he was happier than he had ever been. Of course, he loved his children, especially his little Eli, and he would always be grateful to Kathy in that respect for giving him five beautiful children. But, his heart was with Olivia, and he was truly happy.

"Elliot!"

He jumped at the sound of her voice, emerging from his daydream as he focused on her again. She was staring at him with a slight smile, her head tilted to the side in curiosity. He smiled back before standing up and coming around to her, perching himself on her desk. She took his hand, linking her fingers through his.

"Where'd you just go?" She asked, her voice soft and tranquil.

"Was just thinking," He shrugged before standing up, keeping hold of her hand as he pulled her to her feet, "Need a break?" He snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her against his body as she rest her hands on his biceps.

"You do know you can't touch me, right? Not for a few more days?" She raised an eyebrow; he let out a chuckle as he reached up to tuck some hair behind her ear.

"I know, I meant did you wanna go catch an hour in the cribs or go get a snack - something?" he asked, an adorable smile on his lips as he gazed into her eyes.

"Hmm," she paused for a second to ponder over the options, before her eyes lit up as she had an idea, "Here's an idea idea…" She slid her hands up to rest on his shoulders, "Snacks from the machine then let's go to the roof for a bit; get out of this room."

"That's a great idea." He nodded his head. He then placed a delicate kiss on her forehead, before grabbing his wallet whilst she pulled his hoodie on over her tank top. He then led her down the hall to the break room, keeping his hand on the small of her back as he walked with her. She leaned against the wall behind him whilst he got some cookies and a chocolate bar for her and a couple bags of potato chips for himself. He then got them both a diet Coke, before then gesturing for her to head out of the squad room. They both had their phones on them in case something was to happen whilst they were out of the squad room, though the chances were slim to none.

The pair climbed took the stairs to the roof, quietly chuckling away together as they were just so giddy from having this bit of time together without thinking about the work that was waiting for them downstairs. They sat themselves down on the concrete; Olivia sat herself between his legs with her back resting against his chest whilst he had his back against the wall. He wrapped his arm around her just above her chest; she leaned back some more and smiled when she felt him kiss her head.

The two engaged in light conversation whilst eating their snacks and having their drinks. Olivia was just enjoying the fact that she was in the strong arms of her favorite man. They were so comfortable together that there was no need to constantly be talking, constantly filling the silence. The silences weren't awkward. The silences were comfortable. Elliot could simply sit with her – and hold her now – and she could just relax with him and feel completely at ease and safe. Elliot had always had that affect on her, long before this _thing_ between them grew. Since she first met him, she had always felt so incredibly safe with him.

She didn't remember exactly when she fell in love with him; she had always felt something between them though, from the moment they were first introduced as each other's partner by Captain Cragen. They had this connection that was almost inexplicable. They were like the perfect halves of one another. There were so many inside jokes that only they found funny. They finished each other's sentences, or they knew what the other was thinking. Elliot had always been just about the only thing Olivia ever had.

Maybe it was during their second year of their partnership that she started to fall in love with him. He was married, _very_ married, so she kept her feelings at bay. It was hard though; when he would place his hand on the small of her back or squeeze her arm or give her that handsome smile that made her weak in the knees, she felt like her heart had taken flight. Still, she respected him and his family too much to ever act on her feelings. Besides, she had never thought that Elliot saw her in that way anyway, so it didn't matter how she felt. She had always had this thought in the very back of her mind that Elliot's touches and lingering gazes weren't for nothing, that maybe he did feel something, but again, she simply brushed the thought off and convinced herself that it was nothing. She and Elliot were best friends; that was all he saw her as – a _best friend._

She wasn't even exactly sure when things shifted between them. Gitano maybe – well, that caused a huge shift in their partnership and forced them to face things that they hadn't been ready to face. _Complicated_ was the word that floated around during that time. Or maybe the shift came when she had been in the car accident with his soon to be ex-wife Kathy, during which she helped save Kathy's life and deliver their son, little Eli, whom she was now the proud godmother of. She remembered that day; Elliot had pulled her into the tightest embrace, uttering a _'you're okay'_ in her ear as he held her. Maybe that was the shift. The way he had looked at her – that look of concern yet relief in his cobalt blue eyes – it had always lingered in her mind. That was when she saw a slight indication of what had been in the back of her mind for all those years, and it kind of scared her.

Then there was six months ago, when he showed up at her apartment with bruised knuckles and duffle bag with anger radiating off him like heat from the rays of the sun. He explained to her then and there that he was done with Kathy and wasn't going back, and in between curse words, he ranted and raved about how he couldn't believe she had done exactly what she had accused him of for years. Olivia let him rant then placed her hand on his shoulder, speaking softly to him in a supportive manner. The anger slowly disappeared, and he felt better after a while. He hugged her again that night, thanking her for always being there for him.

Maybe that was a shift between them as well. Whatever it was, it had brought them to this moment now of being cuddled up in each other's arms whilst having snacks and soda together on the roof of the precinct in the middle of the night. Being in Elliot's arms was something that Olivia had been getting used to over the last couple months of their relationship. As someone who usually couldn't stand constant snuggling, with Elliot, it was different. She loved it. She loved laying her head on his chest after a long day, breathing in the calming scent of his aftershave whilst his strong arms locked around her smaller frame and protected her from all harm. Maybe that was why she hated cuddling up before. Nobody was Elliot Stabler, nobody made her feel the way he did.

There was only one Elliot Stabler, and now that she had him, she was never letting him go.

The feel of his soft lips on her cheek snapped her from her thoughts. Her lips curled into the brightest smile as she turned her head. He tilted his head enough to kiss her on the lips, his hand cupped her face and gently stroked her skin with his thumb. She pulled away just a bit, enough for him to tilt his head up and kiss her forehead, leaving his lips there for a bit before pulling her against him again. She rest her head against his shoulder as she lay back against him, and he turned his head to kiss her temple before taking a swig of his drink.

"So after we turn our fives in, I'm thinking we go get some breakfast then go back to yours for some shut eye until Cragen needs us again? Good plan?" he spoke, his lips brushing against temple. She nodded her head; the thought of having actual food then cuddling up with Elliot and getting some sleep sounded super appealing to her right now.

"Best idea ever," she looked up at the sky, her eyes going wide when she saw a bright star shooting through the sky; "Elliot, look – a shooting star. Make a wish, baby!" She sat up excitedly, eyeing the ball of twinkling light as he shot across the night sky.

"My wish already came true, Liv," he pulled her back down to rest against him, kissing the side of her neck, "I've always wished to be truly happy with you, and now that wish has come true."

Olivia felt the tears well in her eyes at his words. She was someone who always thought she wasn't deserving of love due to her roots, but in the last couple months, Elliot Stabler had shown her that she was wrong, that she too deserved to be loved and cared for. She had never been treated so wonderfully or felt so wanted, and she just thanked God that the stars aligned, and she finally had the man of her dreams.

"I love you, Stabler." She turned to face him, sitting on her knees as she draped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer and nuzzling his nose against hers.

"I love you too, Benson; always will - you're my shooting star." He whispered before pressing his lips against hers; the couple losing themselves in a bubble of love as the stars continued to twinkle above them against the dark night sky.

* * *

 _ **Thank you all for taking the time to read. Please, leave some comments or contact me via Twitter ( _aliciaaarenee) to let me know what you think. Until next time folks...xoxo**_


End file.
